


Sitting in a Tree

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Audrey, sitting in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks, as always, go to the betatastic Shane Vansen, who makes all fics better.

Audrey's still not entirely sure why they decided that climbing the tree was the best way to get away from the dog. Not that she's objecting, since it seems to have inspired Nathan's chivalrous side. And by that, she means the part of him that boosted her into the tree before him, not the part of him that's been kissing her for the last twenty minutes. Half an hour, tops. But time is the furthest thing from her mind as Nathan shifts a little as he moves his lips to the side of her neck and he hits a spot that has Audrey making little girly noises that she didn't know she was capable of.

She's guessing, since she and Nathan aren't in the habit of making out like love-struck teenagers, that this is someone's Trouble. That explains Nathan, and the magnetic attraction of his lips to hers, but she's supposed to be immune to the Troubles, right? So why is she vulnerable ... and then Nathan moves his mouth back over hers and Audrey loses track of that particular train of thought.

The trunk of the old oak tree digs into her back as Nathan presses forward against her. They'd been lucky to find a branch stout enough to hold both their weights, high enough to keep them out of reach of the St. Bernard currently staking out the base of the tree. It's occurred to Audrey that they could just shoot the dog, but she can't bring herself to do it. It would be one thing if it were roaming the neighborhood foaming at the mouth, but they had come into his yard. He's just protecting his territory. And giving them such interesting opportunities. Like seeing the look on Nathan's face when she slips her cold hands under his shirt and against his bare skin.

Hey, he started it.

Audrey breaks away from Nathan's kiss, breathless and panting, and resolves his brief look of despair with a series of rapid-fire kisses to his knuckles as she tries to think. Her phone is somewhere under about two hundred pounds of aggressively friendly dog, and Nathan's is probably in his pants pocket. And, as much as she's enjoying herself, she's not convinced that trying to get it out is the best idea under the circumstances.

Once she's certain that Nathan is no longer under the influence of this Trouble, she's going to suggest that they continue this someplace less arboreal. Until then, they'll just have to find a way to keep themselves occupied until rescue arrives.

Maybe Nathan has some ideas.


End file.
